particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial National Party
XxRomulusxX 00:17, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Social Justice, Above All ---- The Early Years The History of the Imperial National party, began in 3036, when two noble aristocratic families came together to form the ultimate party, for the people. The original name when the party was founded was called the Imperial Start party (ISP). The party platform in the 50s was for social justice freedom and a limited government. All of that though changed at once when the anarchist revolution started. The party quickly changed to a more authoritarian type party and wanted a strong central government to provide security and safety while providing limited freedom to the people. During the 3070s-3080s the party advanced to a complete authoritarian ideology preaching for an all-powerful government to prevent and stop all anarchists, socialists and traitors to the state. The party won with a grand coalition of what was known then the Jewish Democrats, Keymonite People's Alliance, and what we were known then as the Imperial Royal Catholic Party; in the late 3080s on a fascist-authoritarian platform. ---- The 3090s were a quiet and pleasant time for the INP and the alliance of parties. The government was a strong unified force, which was ready to stop anything against the People’s Empire. The INP was going through internal changes as the current chairman James Royaliwith was contemplating resigning over health issues and giving power to Calvin Drake Coolwithy, who at the time was the Head Supreme Secretary of the Party. The health issues were minor and James kept power. During the 90s James Royaliwith enjoyed a golden age of party unity and power. He continued as chairman all the way to his resignation in 3107; at the beginning of the Second Republic of Keymon. The eras of the 3100s were a time of change and a complete reformed platform for the party. James Royaliwith sensed a change in opinion in the nation. James Royaliwith knew that the current government was not as strong as the public perceived. By this time the people of the party and public of Keymon were awaking to the false sense of security and power of the government. With the BBB returning creating a massive torrist attack on Keymon our party was stuck hard personally. James Royaliwith including his wife Mima Coolwithy and Vice Chairman John Von Torsiberg were all trapped in the targeted area in our the historical district after the attack. They all survived and suffered from minor injuries; they called it a miracle from god and began to go out and help others stuck in the remains of the city. A year after the Attack, the BBB and our party started to work to form a new Republic. Other parties joined to end the government that has bought weakness to our nation. We were called traitors by the former party, but the alliance with them ended in the late 90s-early 00s. Over the next year and so we helped bring in the Proclamation of the Republic declaring it the Second Republic of Keymon, bringing the First Republic of Keymon ideas back. After the Establishment of the Second Republic of Keymon our party had to deal with the Government of Telamon due to the BBB’s aggressive and distructive nature. It almost brought our nation into complete destruction from Telamon. However, we worked with them and finally ourlawed the BBB. Even though they are a part of the Formation of the Second Republic they were too dangerous to be kept around. More coming soon about the Reformation of the Party- Modern Reformers- Roger Banker became Chairman after the resignation of James Royaliwith. The Second Republic was young and full of optimistic energy. Roger Banker was very popular in the early 3100s. James Royaliwith believed completely in Chairman Banker. However time would show Roger Banker as a below average Chairman and a secret radial socialist. The Time of Roger Banker's Chairmanship the party saw a decline in power in goveremnt and lost many elections, resulting in a small crisis during 3125. Albert Royaliwith who succeeded Banker would go down in history as the first modern reformer and one of the greatest Chairmans the Party has ever seen. INP Administration Structure The INP is lead by the Chairman. The Chairman of the INP has a high amount of power in the party. The Chairman has a vice chairman who helps with the chairman's' daily activities and is the second representative of the party. The Chairman as stated holds almost absolute power in the party. He has the ability to dictate party policy without consent of the Party board. The Chairman has the right to fire and reappoint new leaders. The Chairman also has the power to create new positions in the party, and ability to disband positions such as the party board or even the office of vice-chairman. The party board can overrule the Chairman and challenge his leadership if achieved a complete majority. PARTY NAMES............ Imperial Start Party (3054-3055)Short lived Imperial Democratic party (3055-3058)Collapsed= internal pressure Imperial Nationalist Party (3058- 3061) Dysfunctional Imperial Democratic- Freedom Party (3061-3074)Longest lived disbanded Imperial National Centrist Party (3074-3076)Provisional era National Centrist People's Party(3076-3080)Provisional era Imperial Royal Catholic Party (3080-3107) long lived Democratic National- Moderate party (3107-3113)Provisional Era Imperial National Party(3113-present) ---- {C}Supreme Overseer of Party Affairs:(John Coolwithy 3072-3086 june) resigned ( Post Established 3072) Supreme Overseer of Party Affairs(James R. Royaliwth 3086-3120 N) Dead Supreme Overseer of Party Affairs(Richard Coralburg 3142-3152 D) resigned ---- THE VICE CHAIRMAN of THE INP First Vice Chairman of The INP: James Royaliwith (3059-3074) He Served Under John Coolwithy, and would succeed him as Chairman. Second Vice Chairman of The INP: Alex Coolwithy (3074-3081) He served Under James Royaliwith, however he was forced to resign from the position in 3081, after a series of gaffes and scandal. Third Vice Chairman of The INP: John Von Torsiberg (3081-3107) He served Under James Royaliwith, and resigned when James Royaliwiths tenure as Chairman ended. Fourth Vice Chairman of The INP: Albert Royaliwith (3107-3125) He served Under Roger Banker, and was the son of James Royaliwith, he would succeed Roger Banker as Chairman. Fifth Vice Chairman of The INP: Cartious Verdomoius (3125-3126) He served under Albert Royaliwith, however he resigned the following year during a major financial scandal involving him. Sixth Vice Chairman of The INP: Richard Coralburg (3126-3141) He served under Albert Royalwith, he also was the only man to hold the Head Supreme Secretary Position and Vice Chairman position at the same time. He would later succeed Albert Royaliwith as the next Chairman. Seventh Vice Chairman of The INP: Drake Coolwithy (3141-3146) Drake Coolwithy was the former 'Royal Chancellor' of Keymon, and he served under Richard Coralburg. He would later succeed Richard Coralburg as Chairman. Eighth Vice Chairman of The INP: Calvin Coolwithy (3146-3163) He served under Drake Coolwithy. He resigned with Drake Coolwithy's at the end of his tenure as Chairman of The INP. Ninth Vice Chairman of The INP: Jones Coolwithy (3163-3190) Jones Coolwithy served under Wilhelm Royaliwith, and would be the only Vice Chairman to date to die in the position. Tenth Vice Chairman of The INP: James Von Sterigburg (3190-3196) He served under Wilhelm Royaliwith, and would later succeed him as Chairman. Eleventh Vice Chairman of The INP: Karl Roosevelt (3196-3216) He served under James Von Sterigburg, and would later resign during the end of Sterigburg's tenure. Twelfth Vice Chairman of The INP: Peter Rossburg (3216-3221) He served under Calvin Royaliwith and would resign at the end of Calvin Royaliwith's tenure. Thirteenth Vice Chairman of The INP: Thomas Coolwithy (3221-3235) He served under his brother William Coolwithy, and would later succeed him as Chairman. Fourteenth Vice Chairman of The INP: Spiro Anroosen (3235-3255) Spiro Anroosen, was the former Supreme President of Keymon and served under Thomas Coolwithy until the end of Thomas Coolwithy's tenure. Fifteenth Vice Chairman of The INP: Edward Royaliwith (3255-3266) He served under Romulus Coolwithy and would later succeed him as Chairman. Sixteenth Vice Chairman of The INP: Robert Royaliwith (3266-3284) He served under his brother Edward Royaliwith and would later succeed him as Chairman. Seventeenth Vice Chairman of The INP: Harris Coolwithy (3284-3303) He served under Robert Royaliwith and would resign in 3303 one year before the end of Chairman Robert Royaliwith's tenure, due to health concerns. Eighteenth Vice Chairman of The INP: Ryan Royaliwith (3303-3313) He served under Robert Royaliwith and he also served under Cornelius Royaliwith. He reisgned at the end of Cornelius Royaliwith's tenure. He is the only Vice Chairman to date to serve under two chairman's. Nineteenth Vice Chairman of The INP: Karl Albert Coolwithy (3313-3337) He served under Cornelius Royaliwith, and would later succeed him as Chairman. Twentieth Vice Chairman of The INP: Friedhelm Royaliwith (3337-3350) he served under Karl Albert Coolwithy, and would later succeed him as Chairman. The Retired Chairman Position Retired Chairman Position: (John coolwithy 3076-3087) death Retired Chairman Position: (James Royaliwith 3107-3120 N) Dead Retired Chairman position:( Roger Banker 3125-3157 F) Dead Retired Chairman position:( Albert Royaliwith 3141-3159S)Dead Retired Chairman Position:( Richard Coralburg 3146-3160S)Dead Retired Chairman Position:( Drake Coolwithy 3163-3185J) Dead Retired Chairman Position:( Wilhelm Royaliwith II 3196-3216N)Dead Retired Chairman Position:(James Von Sterigburg 3216-3266NOV) Retired Chairman Position:(Calvin Royaliwith 3221-3232OCT)Dead Retired Chairman Position:( William Coolwithy 3235-3262JUNE) Dead Retired Chairman Position:( Thomas Coolwithy 3255-3290)Dead Retired Chairman Position:( Romulus Coolwithy 3266-present) Retired Chairman Position:( Edward Royaliwith 3284-3288APRIL)Executed by enemy forces The Head Secretary Post I Head Supreme secretary of the party: (John Von Torsiberg 3080-3081) resigned (post Established 3080) II Head Supreme secretary of the party(Carven Drake Coolwithy 3081-3107) Resigned III Head Supreme secretary of the party(Roger Banker 3107-3107A) resigned new chairman IV Head Supreme secretary of the party(Tarben Strogent 3109-3113) Resigned Scandal V Head Supreme secretary of the party(Richard Coralburg 3114-3127) Resigned VI Head Supreme secretary of the party( Calvin Coolwithy 3127-3146) Resigned VII Head Supreme secretary of the party( Alexander Carter 3146-3188) Dead VIII Head Supreme secretary of the party( Calvin Royaliwith 3188-present) IX Head Supreme secretary of the party( William Coolwithy 3216-3221)Resigned New Chairman X Head Supreme secretary of the party ( John Calsburg 3221-3228)Resigned XI Head Supreme secretary of the party ( Spiro Anroosen 3228-3235)Resigned XII Head Supreme secretary of the party ( Romulus Coolwithy 3235-3255)Resigned New Chairman XIII Head Supreme secretary of the party ( Harris Coolwithy 3255-3281) XIV Head Supreme secretary of the party ( Ryan Royaliwith 3281-present) List of INP leaders of Keymon ---- The Emperor of Keymon EMPEROR: WILHELM ROYALIWITH II 3173-3193 COUNCIL PREMIER(POST IS NOW CLOSED) {C}REOPENED (Alex Reichburns 3123-3136) ( Romulus Coolwithy 3232-3235)resigned The House of Royaliwith The House of Royaliwith was officially created during the early 3070s following the passage of this Act-http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=326275 Below here are a few members of the House of Royaliwith, who have reigned over Keymon as a monarch. More information regarding the House of Royaliwith can be seen here-http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Royaliwith INPIEN INPIEN is the Party's main news Network that delivers all information regarding the INP and its international affairs. INPIEN was the party's main new source. It was developed under the Chairmanship of Thomas Coolwithy and finalized during Romulus Coolwithy's Chairmanship. The party still uses it to this day, as of 3641. However its capabilities have been greatly limited and budget reduced for the time being. Chairman Charles Victor Royaliwith has stated that INPIEN, will play a major factor in the Party's communications. ---- Leaders of the Party/Elections Starting from our current elections Election results Category:Political parties in Keymon